


阿拉比

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: ①奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。此时的圣约翰已经死亡，莎乐美亲吻托盘上他的头颅。②灵感来源于京极夏彦的《魍魉之匣》。③阿拉比出自乔伊斯《都柏林人》里的短篇《阿拉比》。乔伊斯阿拉比的原文是少年对成年世界的好奇、渴望和有心无力以及些微的恐惧。这里虽然引用了题目，其实只借了“无可奈何”之意。至于以前lofter上发的脑洞，那些都是随便写的，没保存也不会补，就这样。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	阿拉比

啊！我亲吻了你的嘴，约翰，我亲吻了你的嘴。你的嘴唇上有股苦味。那是血液的味道吗？不是，但那恐怕是爱的味道。人们说爱是苦涩的。 

美里站在LCL之海边，看工作人员在其中打捞最后的使徒可能遗漏的尸块。她看了眼从初号机手掌上刮下来的东西，它们仿佛染血的破碎棉絮般，被塞进于一个圆柱形玻璃器皿中，丧失原本的形态。  
“报告！已经没有任何残留物体了。”  
“使徒的头，找到了吗？”美里问。  
“没有找到。”手下答道，“推测可能在那里面。”他指了指玻璃器皿。  
美里略一颔首：“今天暂时收工。”她转身，率先往外走去，步入黑暗的同时，掏出手机拨给日向：“帮我查一下真嗣现在的位置。”  
从指挥部赶到战斗地点花了点时间，等她到的时候，初号机维持着单手紧握的姿势，插入栓已经弹出，真嗣不见踪影。  
人体再怎么碎裂，头发仍会残留，但在存放时，那玻璃柱里没有一根毛发。  
“抱歉，真嗣的位置现在无法显示。”日向答道。  
“没关系。”美里挂了电话，她隐约猜到真嗣可能去的地方，尽管她希望他不要这么做。  
美里没有敲门，直接推开，房间里昏暗非常，只有一处亮着小灯，律子坐在椅子上，缓缓抬起头，面无表情地看着她。  
“你出来了。”美里说。  
“如你所见。”  
“真嗣君在哪？”  
“你不是应该比我更清楚吗？”  
美里没有说话。两人对视着，皆默然无言，最后美里转身，门在她身后重重关上，高跟鞋的声音远去，律子往后一仰，似是笑了。  
真嗣从阴影处走出，怀里抱着个东西。他头发还在滴水，但已经换上常服，战斗服在他怀里被团成个球状，鼓鼓囊囊的，有橙色液体从缝隙溢出，轻轻滴在他的脚背上。  
“美里小姐怎么会猜到我在这里？”  
“大概是因为，每次她看你的时候，更像是在看一面镜子吧。”律子道。  
真嗣皱了下眉，他脸色惨白，眼睛却熠熠发亮，尽是狂乱之色。他走到律子跟前，将怀里的东西往律子眼前凑：“呐，律子小姐，你帮帮我吧。”他甚至按住了她的肩膀，在她面前垂首啜泣，以绝望雏鸟般的声音祈求着，“只有你能帮我了……让我再听听他的声音吧，呐，律子小姐。”  
律子漠然注视着他，曾几何时，有个男人也是如此，他搭着自己的肩膀，难得显出脆弱模样，垂着头说：“我只剩下你了，律子。”  
谎言。  
真嗣温热的眼泪滴在她的手背上，律子低头去看，橙色液体沿着边角，落在她的白大褂上。  
“灵魂不会回来，这件事你明白的吧？”她说。  
“怎么会？”真嗣说，听上去死的那个是他自己，“绫波不就回来了吗？”  
“我们无法捕捉渚薰的灵魂。”律子说。  
真嗣没有说话。  
“只是一具空壳也没有关系吗？”

美里坐在餐桌旁，手边放着杯水，真嗣做完饭后便出门了，她没有问他半个月前的那天晚上去了哪里，也没问这段时间以来他连日逃课去做了什么。渚薰，最后使徒之死仿佛天堑般横贯两人之间，已经没有什么可以弥补的了。明日香坐在她斜对面，沉默地吃着晚餐，没有人说话。三人间的沉默几乎成了常态。明日香出院后与他人交流甚少，碇司令要美里将她送回德国，但这项要求迟迟未能执行。美里喝光杯子里的水，站起身，回了房间。她听到明日香在外面摔筷子的声音，只是背过身，打开已经翻看过数遍的小说。  
真嗣在深夜返回，美里听到他进门的动静，悄悄拉开一点门，从缝隙看到他抱着一个罩着黑布的球形器皿经过。月光恰好拂在他的脸上，虽是面无表情，她却可以感知到他心里裹藏的狂喜。她缓缓合上门，躺回被子里，盯着天花板。  
真嗣用脚带上房间门，将怀中之物轻轻放在床上。他没有开灯，窗户大开着，今晚的月光耀眼得仿佛雪白的火，他沐浴其中，手指微颤着解开布上的系带，从顶端缓缓撤掉它，显出那器皿处于其掩盖之下的真实。  
一颗头颅在LCL之中悬浮着，他的头发仍是泛着珠光的银灰色，在橙色液体中云般飘动，俊秀的面孔如此沉静，嘴角微微勾起，仿佛仅是沉睡了一般，脖子末端有一小截白骨超出肉体的包裹，但这并不能影响他此时的恬静。  
“薰君。”真嗣喃喃着，双手捧住玻璃的两端，似乎这样就能摸到对方的脸颊，再次体味那温热细致的触感，“睁开眼，看一看这月光。”  
它在今晚是如此之耀眼，仿佛为迎接你一般地燃烧着。  
“呐，薰君。”真嗣爬上床，将玻璃器皿抱在怀里，冰凉得仿佛尸体，但他可以温暖它。真嗣用毯子包裹着他和怀里的头，蜷缩起来护住它。没有人能将你从我怀里夺走。、

真嗣睡得很沉，等他终于醒来时，发现已是下午。阳光灿烂非常，真嗣不由萌生了带渚薰出门走走的想法。  
一切都发生得太快了，你都还没来得及看一看我生活的这座城市。  
真嗣轻轻抚摸着玻璃，这上面已经有他的温度，可渚薰的头仍闭着眼，丝毫没有要理他的意思。  
“呐，薰君，是我呀，你看一看我。”  
真嗣坐起身，仍抱着渚薰，他牢牢注视着对方，期待着睁眼的瞬间。然而什么都没有发生。他有些饿，虽然没有食欲，却不得不进食而活下去，毕竟薰想要他活下去。  
下床的时候脚崴了下，真嗣猛地坐在地上，有一瞬间怀里的器皿脱离了他的掌控，令他的心提到嗓子眼，好在他抱得够紧，虽然有不小的颠簸，器皿只是短暂滑出，须臾间又回到他的怀里。  
渚薰的头轻轻撞到器皿顶端，又慢慢下沉，回到中间位置，在这期间，不知何故，那双眼竟缓缓睁开，猩红的眼眸在灿烂阳光下颇有神采，鲜活如血，仿佛下一秒就会轻哼歌曲，微笑着唤他的名字。  
一抹短暂的笑意自真嗣脸上闪过。  
“现在要暂时让你闭上眼一会儿。”他道，“我带你出去看看。”  
他再次罩上黑布，抱着它走出房间。明日香正在看电视，对他的动静毫无反应。真嗣打她身后经过，打开冰箱，找了一份他昨天做好的三明治和一瓶果汁，放进包里。电视的声音放得很大，他皱着眉，迅速带上渚薰离开。  
因为是周末，路上的人很多。值得庆幸的是更多人都只关注他们自己的事，没有人关心一个14岁少年怀里抱着的黑布底下有什么。  
电车里拥挤不堪，真嗣抱紧怀里的渚薰，以防其掉下损坏。有人在愉快地聊天，不时有压抑不住的笑声。他的额头抵在玻璃器皿上，冰凉的触感透过黑布涌向他，真想再看一看薰的眼睛，那双温柔注视着自己的眼眸。真嗣闭着眼，幻想此时与对方正互抵额头，感知对方嘴角轻柔的笑意。  
周边的嘈杂都与他无关，渚薰的身边即是他的栖身之所，这里是最宁静的，是他再次获得的壁垒，哪怕只是一小部分。  
车上的人逐渐减少，真嗣在倒数第二站下车，他带着渚薰的头到断崖边。曾经有一次他站在栏杆外，看着远方，那座所谓的被他保护的城市，以及脚下被风与雾轻柔拨动的深渊，最终没有跳下去。  
现在他抱着渚薰的头坐下来，取掉黑布，确认渚薰安好，此时夕阳下沉，橘红的光遍及各处，光漫进渚薰的眼里，内里的空洞刺伤了真嗣，他扭转对方的朝向，让他看向远处。  
“看，这就是你保留下来的城市。”真嗣喃喃道，“因为你，他们才得以存续。”可是不会有人知道他的付出，不会有人记得他的名字，没有人懂他的温柔。  
他让渚薰看这片沉浸在薄红夕雾下的城市。如果没有你，这一切于我而言又有什么意义。你说我不应当死去，我想你错了。  
不过现在你就在我身边。他摸着玻璃器皿，微微笑了下。完全属于我。  
“湖边的夕阳很美，这里的也不错吧。”他轻声道。  
就这样坐着，直到那颗蛋黄夕阳陷进地平线，薄纱般的烧云镶嵌的金边逐渐收缩，仿佛被收进罐头里，随着夕阳一同沉入黑暗之中。真嗣低头微笑着看渚薰的眼眸，刚巧看到最后一丝光在对方眼中逐渐湮灭。  
璀璨如宝石的猩红开始黯淡，夜幕往他眼中送去的不是星光，那双没有焦点的眼眸是如此虚无，好似在看世间万物，又仿佛没有投向任何一处。  
真嗣嘴角的笑容消失了，他看着这苍白的头颅，声音艰涩：“你大概累了，我们回去吧。”  
渚薰的嘴唇仍似张未张，嘴角微微勾着，茫然地微笑着。

真嗣到家时已过八点，整日只吃了份三明治，精神却十分亢奋，他抱着头踏入玄关时，看到似乎早已等在那里的美里。  
电视声放得很大，美里开口时不由得提高了音量：“你去哪了？”  
“外面。”  
“真嗣，你怀里抱着什么？”  
真嗣只稍稍一顿：“没什么。”  
美里猛地攥紧了拳头，道：“最后的——渚薰的一部分遗体，他们没有找到。”  
真嗣没有说话。  
“你知道在哪吗？”她逼视着真嗣的眼睛，不想错过对方脸上任何一丝异样。  
“我不知道。”真嗣答道。  
“真嗣君！”  
“美里小姐交给我做的事，我都照办了。”真嗣说，“其他的事情，我怎么会知道呢？”  
“真嗣君，我知道你现在很难过。”美里说，她放缓了语气，小心地探出手，似是想触碰真嗣的肩膀，却被对方一侧身躲开了。  
真嗣目光偏向别处，注视着灯光不能触及的一小块黑点。  
她收回手，好半天才道：“但这样下去只会越来越糟。”  
“不会的。”真嗣说。  
“——什么？”  
真嗣看向她，又是那副表情，美里还记得那副神情，“你叫我去开EVA，我不是去开了吗，反正也没有其他人能开吧。”真嗣说那句话时，脸上就带着这样的神情。  
“薰君就在我的身边。”真嗣说，“我现在很好。”  
说完，他转过身，不再理会美里，往自己的房间走去。美里气得发抖，在原地站了好半天，最后去厨房给自己倒了杯水。  
真嗣经过起居室的时候，明日香刚去拿了饮料，她瞟到那被黑布罩着的东西，眉微微一皱，但只是坐回沙发上，继续看电视。  
真嗣关好门，回到床上，将脸贴在玻璃器皿上。他虽然紧贴着薰，却不能从对方的臂膀处获得温暖，那双手臂已经消失，无法给他慰藉。  
美里小姐似乎已经知道了，是律子小姐告诉她的吗？不过那都无所谓了。  
真嗣在黑暗中闭上眼，他深吸一口气。  
“呐，看一看我吧，薰君。”他睁开眼，轻声道。  
凭借充盈月光，即便没有开灯也能清楚描摹对方的轮廓。那双眼眸的神采早已随着夕阳被黑暗吞噬，他得不到任何回应。真嗣抬手想摸渚薰的脸颊，触手仍只是冰凉的玻璃。  
为什么你不肯看一看我呢？  
明明你就在身边，我怎么还是那样思念你呢。他摸着玻璃，我还在渴望什么？你会责怪我的贪得无厌吗。  
从那天起，真嗣闭门不出，和渚薰藏在房间里，只在必要的时候才会离开对方。他捧着渚薰的头，蜷缩在床上，潜入一个又一个漫长的梦境，不知今夕何夕，沉湎于梦中渚薰温柔的怀抱。在梦里见到，睁开眼又可以看到，尽管如此，他心底仍有隐忧。  
你为什么不看一看我呢？  
真嗣困惑地看着渚薰，你到底在看哪里，为什么不看一看我呢？薰君，你不是说喜欢我的吗，现在不了吗？  
我可是每天都只看着你的啊。  
你一定恨我吧。  
因为我杀了你，一定是这样。  
真嗣摩挲着玻璃，但那也没关系，现在你只能在我身边。我会一直陪着你的，薰君。

“你到底帮真嗣做了什么？”  
“没什么，不过是满足他的愿望罢了。”  
“什么愿望？”  
“他想要最后的使徒活着。”律子答道，“虚妄的心愿。”  
“所以那个——头，果然在真嗣那里。”  
“也没可能在别的地方了吧。”  
“你——”  
“那天他用作战服装了LCL抱着那颗头来见我，要我给他再造一个渚薰。我告诉他那是不可能的，因为没有灵魂。”  
美里没有说话。  
“不得不说，那确实是颗漂亮的头颅，但不管再怎么漂亮，不可能的事依然不可能。”律子吸着烟，“我只能将它维持在刚死时的状态。”  
美里走到一边坐下，还是一言不发。  
“不过，即便是这样的状态，也是有保质期的。”  
美里抬眼看她。  
“现在已近一周，时间快到了。”律子说。  
“……什么？”  
“他不愿面对最后使徒的死亡，所以守着那颗头颅，假装对方还活着。但以这种方式保存的尸体迟早会腐坏。”律子说，“你不要太溺爱这孩子，别总想着此时顺他意就能万事大吉。我想，他需要你帮他面对真相。”  
美里说：“怎么帮？他现在整天关在房间里，不和我说话。前两天还跟明日香打架，差点掐死她。”  
“——什么？”  
美里摇摇头，讲：“她说真嗣是——”  
只会守着尸体逃避一切的小鬼。  
听到这句话的时候，真嗣猛地转过身，对明日香怒目而视：“你说谁是尸体？”  
“我难道说错了吗？”明日香冷冷道，“你房间床上的那个东西，真以为只要把门关上，别人就不会知道？你闻不到味道吗？”  
“薰君还活着，他不是尸体！”  
“他就是。”  
“收回你的话——”真嗣吼道，他狠狠掐住明日香的脖子，“收回你的话！”  
听到争吵的美里从房间出来看到了这一幕，她冲过去分开两人，将真嗣推到一边，要他道歉。但真嗣只是站在那里，什么也没说。  
明日香恢复呼吸，撑着椅背咳嗽好一阵后，才站直了身体，对真嗣冷冷道：“你真可悲。”  
而真嗣没有任何反应，转身回了房间。

美里到家的时候，非常安静，明日香不知去处，她走到真嗣房间门口敲了敲门。没有应答。  
律子听过那场争吵后，说她必须让真嗣醒过来，否则——  
她再次敲门，对方依旧没有反应。美里不再等，干脆推开门走进去，窗帘紧闭，她一眼就看到真嗣蜷缩在床上，紧紧搂着那个玻璃罐子，在暗淡光线里化成一团模糊的影子。  
这是她第一次看清那个东西，最后使徒的头颅在里面漂浮着，但皮肤已经凹陷，已有腐坏迹象。她知道这个情况，再过几天，他的头就会肿胀，撑满这个玻璃罐子。  
那样的景象，绝不是真嗣期望看到的。  
美里拉开窗帘，房间霎时亮堂起来，她站在窗边，注视着蜷缩成球般的真嗣。由于光亮的刺激，没过多久，真嗣开始动了，他皱着眉头，第一反应是摸玻璃器皿，美里没有错过他脸上瞬间的安心。  
接着，他睁开眼，看见了站在窗边的美里。  
真嗣猛地坐起身：“美里小姐，你为什么会——”  
“真嗣。”美里尽量缓和语气，“你不能再这样下去了。”  
“你在说什么啊？”真嗣紧紧抱着怀里的头颅，戒备十足地瞪着她。  
“渚薰已经死了，真嗣君。”美里说，“不要再沉溺下去，你会毁了自己的！”  
“他没有死，他还活着！”真嗣怒道，“为什么连你也这样？想要他活着有什么不对，难道你就从没想过加持先生吗！”  
美里瞬间僵住，好半天才道：“……我当然想他。真嗣，我当然想他。但是这样的状态——”她指着玻璃罐子里的头颅，“你好好看看他，真嗣！这样的状态，压根就不能算是‘活着’啊！”  
“你什么都不知道！”真嗣吼道。  
“真嗣！”  
但少年的脸贴在玻璃罐上，开始拒绝交流。美里看他抱着怀中头颅像守卫最珍贵宝物一般的模样，半晌道：“等你冷静下来的时候，你好好看看他。”  
真嗣没有回答。  
“你希望渚薰这样活着吗？”美里的声音剧烈颤抖着，仿佛一根即将迸裂的弦。她停顿许久，终于没再多说，转身慢慢走出了房间，在起居室里坐下，偷偷揩掉眼角的泪。

只剩下他一个了，真嗣仍蜷缩着，在庞然光线下无所遁形，“你希望渚薰这样活着吗？”美里的声音一直在脑海里徘徊不去，他抗拒着这个声音，更紧地蜷缩起来，用毯子盖住玻璃罐子，却没有下床拉上窗帘。  
又这样浑浑噩噩渡过一日，真嗣在浓烈日光中醒来，毯子只盖住玻璃罐的半边，露出渚薰已凹陷下去的半张脸。他终于抬起颤抖的手，扯掉盖住另一边的毯子。  
两颊凹陷，嘴唇比之前张得更大些，但不是因为想要对他微笑，眼睛因凹陷而显得异常的大，甚至有了狰狞意味，他——  
他已经死了。  
真嗣之前已隐约察觉，所以他紧闭窗帘，连续几日都不开灯。他紧紧蜷缩着，似乎这样就能对抗某个锥心事实。后来美里强行拉开窗帘，他却连再将它拉上的勇气都失却了。  
我不能让他这样活着。  
真嗣从床上下来，垂首站立片刻，最终缓缓举起了玻璃罐子。  
对不起，那时没能说出口的话。  
喜欢，再也无法传达的心意。  
以及，再见。  
玻璃罐子重重砸到地上，碎裂开来，LCL和碎玻璃溅得到处都是，真嗣跪坐下来，抱起渚薰的头，小心除去掺杂在发丝间的玻璃碎渣。他理好渚薰的头发，阖上对方的双目，泪如雨下。

虽仍处于酷暑，墓园里总显得阴凉，真嗣将渚薰葬在偏僻的位置，希望他能长久地享受宁静。  
树影婆娑，真嗣独自久久站在边上，盯着渚薰的碑。天开始阴了，阳光早早被阴云遮盖，连风都颤抖着，于迅疾奔逃中被枝叶割裂破碎。  
有雨点滴在鼻尖上，起初他以为那是自己的眼泪。  
美里远远走过来，站在他身边：“要下雨了，走吧？”  
真嗣擦掉鼻尖的雨滴：“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。此时的圣约翰已经死亡，莎乐美亲吻托盘上他的头颅。  
②灵感来源于京极夏彦的《魍魉之匣》。  
③阿拉比出自乔伊斯《都柏林人》里的短篇《阿拉比》。  
乔伊斯阿拉比的原文是少年对成年世界的好奇、渴望和有心无力以及些微的恐惧。这里虽然引用了题目，其实只借了“无可奈何”之意。
> 
> 至于以前lofter上发的脑洞，那些都是随便写的，没保存也不会补，就这样。


End file.
